Talk:Narn Homeworld
Article Name I'm wondering, should this article be moved to "Narn Homeworld", so it's consistent with the naming schemes of the other planets (Vorlon, Enphili) where the species' name is the same as the planet's?. Plus of course it'd save allot of this: "Narn" malarkey. On a related note, I think the Markab Homeworld was actually named Septis, but I'll have to double check the source before I address that. Blind Wolf 10:53, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Since I'm commenting on a year old comment, your opinion may have changed since posting. I know the Narn almost always refer to their planet as "Homeworld" (some of the other races do that as well), but I seem to recall other races/people saying "Narn" as the plant's name. If that's the case, we should keep "Narn (planet)" as the page name, otherwise we should move it to the same naming convention we have for other non-named planets (e.g. *X race's name* Homeworld). Radagast83 07:09, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::G'Kar defiantly called the planet just "Narn" on at least one occasion I can think of (when striking the bargain with Londo in his cell) likewise Lyta called the Vorlon Homeworld simply "Vorlon" in "Falling Toward Apotheosis" and someone (the Drazi Ambassador?) called the Enphili Homeworld just "Enphili", so one way or the other I think something has to change if indeed we want things to be consistent. Personally I think "Narn Homeworld" just looks better as an article heading, I'm just not sure how relevant is the look of the thing. Mind you, perhaps it's best to ere on the side of most common usage and move the article, but keep the name on the template as simply "Narn" ? ::As for other "unnamed" worlds, I suppose articles like say Belan's planet, could be safely moved to "Belan's Homeworld", or would that confuse people to thinking "Belan" is a race rather than a person? Blind Wolf 08:50, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I think that a move to "Belan's Homeworld" would be a great idea (I'm going for it). While I'm thinking it might look nicer, I'd rather stick to whatever the planet is called (as with Centauri Prime, Z'ha'dum, Earth, Minbar). Do other characters call it the "Enphili Homeworld?" That's a tough one because in the one hand we have a character refer to it as "Enphili" but in the other hand it was a Drazi who have been consistently written with dialogue that is missing quite a few regular grammatical constructions. If you're sure on the Enphili we can move it, let me know if the move to the currently existing redirect doesn't work, I can delete it and we can then proceed with a move. Radagast83 06:48, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :::OK, here's a thought; rather than just having the "Narn" article redirect to the disambiguation page, how about moving "Narn (planet)" there? There's already a "youmay" template in the article so people looking for the race article can find it and a quick check should show if anything is linking there that shouldn't. It'd certainly look better at least. Blind Wolf 08:20, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Actually that isn't that bad of an idea. Let me make sure we're on the same page. Move "Narn (planet) --> "Narn." Disambig stays, "youmay" continues to direct people there. Or do you think "Narn (race)" -> "Narn"? Neither sound bad, so if we're agreed on one, I will make the move sometime later this week.Radagast83 07:20, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Great, not that you ask I'm not sure which should take precedent, the race or the planet? If we go for consistency then we already have a similar instance with the articles "Soom" and "Soom (planet)" but that was just arbitrary on my part...still I suppose the race is more prominent than the planet so perhaps moving "Narn (race)" --> "Narn" would be the more logical way to go. :::::I still think we could still move "Narn (planet)" --> "Narn Homeworld" without too much trouble. After all we have the "Vorlon Homeworld" article not "Vorlon (planet)" (Lyta calls it simply "Vorlon" in ("Falling Toward Apotheosis") IIRC.) Plus of course there are several other planets with alternate names (Brakir/Brakos, Ventuki/Vreetan, Abba IV/Ssumssha etc.) so as long as the name is addressed it should be fine. Still, it's technically not even an alternate name just a common way to refer to the place. It's not like with the "Drazi Homeworld" which has a totally different "proper name." Blind Wolf 15:20, May 26, 2010 (UTC) "Narn Prime"? Ok, this is a bit interesting and a little unexpected, but both the Narn & Centauri entries on the Official CDROM (in the main body of text at least) refer to the Narn Homeworld as "Narn Prime"...what do you reckon we should do with this? I mean even if it was never called such on the show, it's canon, yes? Blind Wolf 07:30, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Oh. A tough one. I'd air on the side of it being "official" - though I'm warming up to the "Narn Homeworld" naming convention now. How official is the CD-ROM again? Does it have "fluff" like some of the other semi-to-mostly canon resources? I think I'm going to let your judgment decide on which you think may be better. After all, we can always change it in the future. If it requires some extra wrangling, I'll certainly take those first/last steps to finish up a move if necessary. Radagast83 08:02, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Aside from any possible errors or accidental over-sites, the CDROM is pretty damn well canon. It was done around the end of 4th season, before they shot 'TDCoFS' and was meant by JMS to be an "in-universe" guide for new arrivals to the station circa 2262 (hence no info on the Vorlons, Shadows etc.) From what I can tell, the bulk of the text comes right out of DiTillio's season 2 "alien guide" that ended up in the 'Other Voices' script book, which is about as official is things get. I also have a citation over on talk:canon where Fiona Avery essentially confirms the canonicity of the info on the ITF website, which also shares a lot of content with the CDROM. ::As for how to proceed, my instincts are to go with "Narn Homeworld" as the article title, simply "Narn" on the 'planet template' and an opening line to the effect of: - ::::"'''Narn' (also known as the Narn Homeworld or Narn Prime) was the homeworld of the Narn race and.....blah blah blah"'' ::Sound convoluted and all inclusive enough for you? ;) Blind Wolf 10:05, June 7, 2010 (UTC) OK, it's been a while so unless there are any objections, I think I'll be moving this article to "Narn Homeworld" pretty soon-ish. Blind Wolf 03:31, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry. Will get to it proto tomorrow-ish when I'm wide awake and not about to crash. Radagast83 08:21, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Un-cited Text I can't find a source for the following data, so I'm moving it here until one is found, if at all. Blind Wolf 21:38, April 16, 2010 (UTC) The surface temperature can fluctuate by at least 60 degrees Fahrenheit on any given day. Before the Centauri invasion the planet was dominated by primordial jungles and forests, teeming with animal life. Craggy mountains and small, landlocked seas covered the rest of the globe. I don't know how accurate that is. I believe there's mention in a few episodes as to the status of their planet's temperature (sometime following the mass-driver attack when G'Kar finally gets in contact with someone on Homeworld). In some episode (can't remember if it's pre-mass driver or post-mass driver attack) where they talk about and how the planet was before the Centauri came, and their attempts at growing gardens that reflected the way it used to be. Radagast83 07:09, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah I know the drop in temperature post-bombardment and the previously verdant biosphere were mentioned at various points (and it's all still intact in the main article) but only in very broad terms as far as I can determine. That block of text has some rather specific information that while it's consistent with what we know, I can't find a source for it in and of itself. So I think it's just speculation or embellishment. Blind Wolf 08:50, April 28, 2010 (UTC)